fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Traitor Revealed
Traitor Revealed (蝙蝠の正体 Koumori no shōtai, 'The Traitor's True Colors' in the Japanese Version) is Chapter 25 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Birthright version. This chapter takes place in Castle: Grand Staircase. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Synopsis The Hoshidan army arrive at the Grand Staircase leading to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, however, Iago ambushes them once more. Surprised Corrin is still alive, he immediately taunts Corrin for carelessly leaving the supposed traitor in the army's midst. As it turns out, the "traitor" that Iago was referring to is Takumi, whom he had under a spell and used him to figure out their location each time during their journey, he captures Azura and threatens to have Takumi kill her. However, Corrin successfully manages to reach out to Takumi, granting him temporary control and Azura the ability to sing her song to free Takumi from Iago's mind control as he shoots Iago, foiling his plans once more. He thanks Corrin for believing in them and confidence to his siblings that he will not let them down and Corrin swears that peace is coming and nothing will be in their way and swears to kill and be rid of Iago once and for all. Enraged that his plans failed yet again, Iago engages the army in battle. Corrin and their army manages to defeat Iago once again. Once they have him cornered, Iago cowers and attempts to escape his fate by begging Corrin to spare him, claiming to have been possessed, just like Takumi. However, they refused to believe him and Leo arrives moments afterwards, expressing disgust in Iago's attempt to escape his fate and warns him he's here to put him out of his misery. Iago continues to plead for his life, but Leo shuts him up and mercilessly casts his Brynhildr on Iago, killing the treacherous sorcerer and ending his schemes for good. Corrin thanks Leo and asks him to join them, but he informs Corrin that he has been enlightened on the righteousness of their cause, and that he is unable to formally join them due to his position as a prince of Nohr and cannot aid them further. A spot bit of comic relief is stipulated at this point, as Corrin notices that Leo's collar is flipped inside out yet again, working him into an embarrassed fluster. Elise emerges shortly after this exchange, and although initially surprised by her appearance, Leo expresses understanding at her wanting to end their family conflict by means of reasoning with Xander and Garon. He then attempts to get Elise to follow him to the secret tunnel and wait out Corrin's army's confrontation with Xander and Garon, only for her to refuse. Recognizing her resolve, Leo urges her to be careful and warns them that Xander is far more stronger than anyone's ever faced. Once Corrin and Elise leave, Leo notices Odin and Niles hiding, eavesdropping on their conversation. Leo reveals to them that he went to the Bottomless Canyon with a strange crystal, and that it had shown him something regarding his father's true state. Leo then wishes Corrin good luck as he leaves with his retainers. Strategy The player starts at the bottom central of the map surrounded by several enemies. Directly in front of them are three Generals and a Strategist who has an Entrap stave. You can either go through or ignore them, as they cannot move out of their spot. The area also branches out to the left and the right; both sides have two Great Knights. The left side has two Heroes while the other has two Berserkers instead. Regardless, clear out the left and right sides since there are two treasure chests on each side. You will need to bring a Locktouch unit, as there are four chests in this map but only three chest keys dropped by the enemy. Replicated Locktouch units will help greatly to open the chests and quickly end this chapter. In the middle of the map is a fire orb and a dagger launcher, manned by a Sorcerer and Maid respectively. The Dragon Vein also appears here, and will dissolve all enemy equipment when activated, being a one-time use. Continue up the staircase where Iago, three Generals and two Heroes are waiting. Both Iago and the General directly under him do not move, so clear out the other units. Take out the General before eliminating Iago, so Iago will be unable to benefit from dual strikes (and the 10% hit bonus that comes with it). Iago simply has a Ginnungagap tome on him. Ginnungagap is the strongest magic weapon ingame (not including damage modifiers from Izana's Scroll and Ink Painting). On all modes, he comes with Bowbreaker, while on Hard and Lunatic, Vengeance is added to his roster. However, Iago can be easily dealt with as Ginnungagap has poor accuracy and halves his magic after he attacks with it. An easy way to defeat him is by having a high speed unit with Tomebreaker, as he will have virtually no accuracy upon attacking them. Items Dropped Items *Hagakure Blade - Iago *Arms Scroll x2 - Strategist, Berserker (Normal Mode) *Chest Key x3 - Sorcerers *Sun Festal - Berserker *10,000 G - Strategist Chest Items From left to right: *Pursuer *Grand Festal *Boots *Waterwheel Enemy Reinforcements *Several Great Knights will appear from the side paths at the bottom, either in pairs or accompanied by a Bow Knight (left side) or Dark Knight (right side) *Several Heroes and Sorcerers appear from the staircases on the left, while Maids appear on the right. *Two Berserkers and Generals appear at the top central stairway. Category:Fates Chapters